


I Found It

by HauntedTrashEnemy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedTrashEnemy/pseuds/HauntedTrashEnemy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver gets abused by his father at home and changes drastically in behavior because of these events. However one day, his mum falls in love with some person Oliver doesn't know about? Will their life get better or worse when they move away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stand Up (1)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope people like this story because IT HAS ANGST AND FLUFF COME ON

Friday evenings were always the most boring times in middle school for Oliver. Sitting in class after school ended while the orange sun started sliding slowly down the winter sky. The two only trees at the entrance of the school were stripped bare from their leaves by the harsh wind. The only sounds outside were cars passing by and the shouts of teenagers cheering at a football match. The class Oliver was in wasn't loud but the conversation of a few people could be heard. He was picked into doing preparations for the Winter Ball. He didn't want to but the teacher said he had to pick something to do after school.  
Oliver had his pale, round face in his hand which was thin and slightly bony. His yellow t-shirt hung real loose on his small and petite figure. However he wasn't unhealthy or underweight. It's just how he was. Short, small and underestimated. The light from the sun made his honey blonde hair shine softly in it's late light. Each time he moved forward or back, his hair gently grazed his shoulders. Oliver's big, blue eyes had a trace of boredom and tiredness in them. Each time he blinked, his eyes would stay closed for longer than the blink before. 

"Hey! You promised you would pay attention!" Oliver's friend, Stacey yelled, making Oliver snap his gaze towards her while others turned their eyes to Oliver. Everyone knew that he clearly didn't like doing things like this. They understood how he could get bored. Stacey, however, didn't sympathize with the thirteen year old. She had a disappointed look on her tanned face, scrunching up her freckled nose. Her dark brown eyes were narrowed into a glare. She was clearly not happy. Oliver smiled at her sheepishly. " I'm sorry... I can't get into this.. " He rubbed the back of his head. Oh no.. She's going to shout at me.. He thought but all he heard was a sigh. " Go home, dumbass. " Stacey flicked his forehead, hand on her hip, her ponytail of dark strands of hair swaying each time she shook her head. Oliver looked at her with a grin. " Really? Will you all be okay with that?" He asked the second sentence with a joking voice. He wasn't very helpful unless he was to draw and he was done with all the drawings needed. Everyone nodded. " We'll be just fine! Don't you worry." Stacey confessed, sticking her tongue out at Oliver. He laughed lightly, grabbing his bag from under his desk and throwing on his blue hoodie. He waved before leaving and then shut the door after shouting 'GOOD LUCK'. 

The sun was now sitting on the horizon, getting ready to leave the sky to darken and let the moon out. The air was chilly, making Oliver's throat hurt each time he took a deep breath through his mouth. The streets were somehow silent, excluding the far off traffic sounds. Oliver felt bad for leaving just like that. But he knew he couldn't do much there anyway. He had joined the school's basketball in elementary school but now there were memories linked with the sport that he didn't want to remember. So he quit going into middle school. Despite basketball being called a sport for tall people, Oliver was a good player. He was fast and was good at shooting. He still felt the urge to hold the round ball in his hand one last time but he hated the sport basketball and he didn't want anyone to try to change that. Of course Stacey tried but Oliver just brushed her off. 

Oliver found new things to replace basketball with but each was dropped by him after he mastered it. Learning difficult languages, playing multiple sports and even cooking. But no matter what he did, it couldn't be long before he knew how to do the perfect thing. He grew bored of each one of the activities then. But even with that, he pushed basketball to a far corner of his mind. 

The heavy straps of Oliver's bag pulled the small boy's shoulders down, creating an uncomfortable, weighing down feeling. His throat felt raw from the air, small clouds of steam escaping from his mouth. He hated winter. He hated when it was cold. He hated having to wear gloves in order for his fingers not to feel numb and sore. He hated the need to wear a coat or else he'd be shivering. He hated the cold. But he loved the changes the world took during winter. Everything would die just to welcome a white carpet of snow on everything. He loved snowball fights and building snowmen. He loved the concept of staying at home, watching through the window. While being warm of course. 

When Oliver arrived at the dark green door of his house, he could hear shouts and screams coming from the inside. He almost didn't want to go in but he did anyway, turning the handle slowly, his gloved hand having to hold it firmly or else it would slid of the metal because of the fabric. On the inside, the house was a mess but it was the usual for it to be that way. Bottles of rum and vodka stood in corners or rolled around the corridor, wrappers of different sorts littering the whole house. The smell of cigarettes and beer were just another part of the air Oliver had to breathe in everyday. It was disgusting.

The small boy realized the shouts have stopped and he heard footsteps coming out from the kitchen. He knew it was his father without even having to look. Oliver slipped off his shoes slowly, feeling the coldness of the floor welcome the base of his feet. " Where were you?" His father's croaky voice questioned. Oliver looked up, clenching his fists slightly, trying not to gag from the smell coming from his father. His father was a tall man, with a strong arms but a wide stomach. His face was round but he had hallow cheeks, stubble covering them. " I was in school, sir. I just got back." Oliver wasn't mocking his father with the noun he used. It was the only way he was allowed to address his alcoholic father. " Are you sure, fagboy?" The older man sneered.  
Oliver's mum peeked out from the kitchen slowly, her eyes red, her cheeks tear stained. Her brown but graying hair a visible mess. He hit her. Oliver could see the swelling on her left cheek even if she tried to hide it from him. She smiled." Now, now. Let's not fight. " She whispered. Her voice was brittle. Oliver had his fists clenched tighter. He didn't want to get into this because his mum told him many times that it would just bring more trouble upon himself. He turned away. " Get back to where you belong, old woman and continue making food. Then jump out for booze. " Oliver's father commanded her. She smiled nodding. It's not that Oliver's mum was stupid. She was just too kind to this man. " Do it yourself." Oliver spoke without stopping himself. He didn't want to. He wouldn't let his own mother be pushed around by this low life. If she couldn't disagree then Oliver would. 

His father turned his head slowly to Oliver and the boy raced upstairs. His heart was in his throat, hammering like mad. He was caught by the leg and dragged down, while his father clenched his own top lip between his bottom teeth, fuming. Oliver's mum ran up to them. " James! Please leave our son! Oh my God please!" She screamed, tears finally leaving her eyes again. He shoved her back when she pulled at his arm that was holding Oliver by the leg. Oliver had his eyes closed tight, covering his head with his arms. A fist slammed down on the side of his stomach once.. twice.. His mum was sobbing, begging while Oliver was hit harder and harder until he couldn't move. His body just twitched slightly. " Now listen boy... " His father wiped his brow. " Don't ever fucking tell me what to do." He spat on Oliver and stomped away. Oliver's mother slowly crawled up to him, stroking his hair with shaking hands, her tears still escaping her eyes. Oliver's side was burning with pain, his breath knocked out from him. He didn't cry though. He couldn't because it hurt so much. However the thing that actually made him shed a tear was his poor mother whispering. " My baby... My sweet, poor baby.." They didn't deserve the way they were treated at all.


	2. Sorry Won't Do It (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :DDDDDD hello again

Clenching his hands, he formed a fist. Oliver had enough of listening to the asshole that insulted his mum because she had hollow cheeks and glasses. Walking dead, Josh had called her. Before Oliver could stop himself, his fist collided with the smaller boy's cheek, his knuckles feeling a moment of sharp pain but he didn't even flinch. People started to gather around them. Some started cheering on for Oliver.  
However Oliver knew it was just because they were scared of the one hundred and seventy centimeter tall boy. He had changed a lot over the two years. Being in his third year of middle school, he got a huge growth spurt, surprising most people because he was really short before. One hundred and seventy centimeters might not be tall but considering Oliver before, it was massive. His attitude changed too. He wasn't as nice as before. He was belligerent, not letting even one small thing hollered at him get away. Oliver was used to teachers telling him how they are disappointed in him and how they didn't expect things like that from him. To be honest, he didn't either. He became detached from everyone but Stacey. Her determined, happy and warm-hearted character didn't deserve that. 

By now, half the school was there, loud shouts and yells being heard. They irritated Oliver's ears but he knew it was his own fault. With a moment of being distracted, Josh ran into Oliver's stomach, knocking him off his feet and onto the cold stone of the entrance yard. Oliver winced when his lanky figure made contact with it. It didn't hurt but it was an uncomfortable ache. He shoved Josh of and climbed on top of him and grabbed both sides of the older boy's head, black hair intertwined in his fingers. He lifted Josh's head and hit it off the ground. The boy's face twisted in pain. " Stop! I'm sorr-" Oliver punched him hard in the nose. Blood spluttered out of both the nostrils, flowing onto Josh's lips. " Sorry won't do it!" Oliver punched him again and again. Josh started crying between punches, whispering how sorry he is. That's when an image flashed before Oliver's eyes and he stopped. Josh was Oliver. And Oliver was his own father. 

Oliver scrambled off Josh and onto the ground, his eyes wide. Josh had covered his face, sobbing loudly. " I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.." His cries came out in short gasps. People stopped shouting when they heard their principal yelling from them to step aside. He was a small, chubby man but he had the voice of a lion. Behind him came a tall, athletic woman. Miss Curby didn't wait for Oliver to explain and told him to stand up. Oliver didn't even want to explain or resist. He just stood up and stuffed his hands in his pocket, following Miss Curby following her to her office. 

Oliver sat in the car, face in hand looking out the window as he drove home with his mum. It was the third time this week that she had to come to the school because of a fight. " Oliver.. I know it's hard for-" Oliver shouted over her." Well, if we left that damn bastard we would be better off!" Tears came along with the raise in his voice." Just get rid of him!" His mum stayed silent. She was biting her lip hard. " Sweetie.. Just wait some more.." She whispered, smiling softly. Oliver blinked at her softly. " What.. do you mean?" He asked hesitantly. He didn't want to get his hopes up. " I think I fell in love, Oliver. " She in a happy, quiet voice. Oliver's eyes widened. Did that mean.. He felt like his whole character collapsed and would arise again. But when?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO OLIVER NO UGHGHGHBSJKFG


	3. Old Endings, New Beginings (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STACEY IS A BABE <3

"I hate you! I can't believe you're leaving me!" Stacey sobbed as she held tightly onto both of Oliver's arms. Her cries were barely heard over how many people were at the airport. Her Autumn colored eyes were filled with tears, which spilled down her red cheeks. Oliver smiled softly," Come on, we went over this two weeks ago." He chuckled. They did.  
In September, after Oliver beat up the kid, his mum had told him about her new love. It was the doctor Oliver usually went to after his dad had caused serious injuries on him, who was from Japan. Oliver was over the moon when he heard about that. In November, he was introduced to his mum's boyfriend. Oliver had surprised him with his fluent Japanese and got a warm feeling when Mr Yoshida smiled like a proud father would at a son. In early January, Oliver was informed they would be moving to Japan. His mother and Mr Yoshida thought Oliver would be mad, but it was the exact opposite. He was happier than ever.   
" I don't care! I'll miss you so much! I love you!" Stacey punched Oliver in the chest. Oliver winced while laughing." I thought you hate me, make up your mind woman." He grinned, his blue eyes shining brightly. Stacey stopped and gazed at him. To say that his eyes were blue was like saying the sun was yellow. Sufficient but not accurate enough to capture the burning. " Oi, Stacey?" Stacey snapped out of it. " Really, your eyes.." Oliver rolled his eyes and looked away. " Stop. I don't like my eyes." Oliver huffed out. Stacey pouted. " You suck." She sulked.   
" Oliver! Come on!" Akio shouted in English, ushering me over. Oliver bit his lip and looked at Stacey." Time to go huh.." Stacey frowned." Quick confession time. One! " Oliver grinned." Two!" "Three!" Stacey closed her eyes." I had sex!" Oliver did the same." I'm gay!" They both said their confessions at the same time and both didn't look surprised." I knew it." Oliver smirked, earning a slap and then a tight hug." I'll miss you.." She whispered. Oliver wrapped his arms around her tightly, feeling sadness of leaving her pang at him. " I'll-" His voice broke and his eyes teared up." Me too!" He shouted and kissed her cheek. Then he let go and started walking to his mum and step dad. " Bye! I'll call you everyday!" He screamed, his nose running from crying. Stacey laughed, tears still escaping through her eyelids. " I'll try pick up!"

On the plane, Oliver had nothing to do but listen to music because his mum and Akio were sitting, talking together. His mum wasn't good at Japanese so they spoke in English. Oliver chuckled slightly. Oh my... He was so happy. Time for a new life has began! 

"...ver... Oliver.." Oliver shifted, waving his hand looking for the alarm clock. " Oliver honey, we're here." Oliver's mum's voice rang out softly. He opened his eyes and was greeted by dawn of the day. It was a beautiful orange glow with brush strokes of black intertwined in between the swirls of white clouds. "We're here...?" Oliver asked groggily, rubbing his eyes. Wait. "We're here?!" He smiled widely, fully awake now, his eyes sparkling brightly . His mum smiled down at him while Akio chuckled under his breathe." Are you ready?  
" He asked Oliver in Japanese. Oliver grinned widely, his hands shaking with excitement. " I have never been this ready in my life!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooH LOOK HE'S HAPPY


	4. Seirin High 誠凛高校 (4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEIRIN FIGHT SEIRIN FIGHT

The first morning before high school has hit Oliver harder than it should have. For the second year in Japan, he was starting a new school. It was a colossal burden to get up in the morning to get his new uniform on. Of course his mother was making a much bigger deal out of it than anyone one else in the house, even Oliver himself. Akio just watched his wife zoom around the house while he sat on the chair next to the large window looking over their garden. He was smiling. Oliver like how Akio smiled. It was pure and genuine. Something his biological father never did.

That's right, around a little over a year ago, Oliver and his mother have fled their abusive, unsuspecting father and husband. Oliver's mother got a divorce through papers, without needing to meet with Oliver's father once more which Oliver thought was for the better. When Oliver's mother had won the case, they asked the both of them what did they want from James. " Nothing. We just don't want to see him ever again." Was what Oliver's mother said to the lawyer.

Oliver instantly fell in love with Akio and his fatherly ways. At first it seemed like Akio was scared that Oliver would not accept him as a father but it was quite the opposite. Oliver wanted Akio as a father more than anything. Akio was more of a father than James would ever be. On the first few days in Japan, Akio took them for a wander around the beautiful streets of Tokyo. They all took stupid photos together and Akio pushed Oliver in the fountain accidentally, which contrived to Akio and his mother laughing at the soaked to the skin boy. But Oliver wasn't angry, he wasn't irked, he was contented, flying high even and he joined in on their laughter.

Right now, Oliver was standing in his room, wandering around in one sock, trying to figure out where he had dumped the other one. His blonde hair was standing up on the ends, some of it was too flat for his liking but he couldn't do anything about it but throw a beanie on to calm the wild bush of fair hair. His eyes brought to mind the forget-me-not paint of the cottage door, yet bright, shining as it did under a soft morning light. The sleep in the corners of his eyes was still visible as he rubbed them. He knew he would wake up late. He just knew it. It was hard for him to fall asleep last night from all the fright and excitement at starting a new school. First year of high school in Seirin High.

Oliver finally found the sock just as soon as his mum burst through the door." Come on, come on! We are going to be late on the first morning!" She declared, waving her arms all over the place. She was a small woman, petite but still taller than Oliver. She wore a gray pencil skirt and looked younger now than she ever did when they lived with James.

Oliver whined audibly, pulling on his blazer." I haven't even eaten yet.." He mumbled, looking at his mum with sad eyes. She threw her arms up in the air." I'll give you money to buy something in school! Now, come on, come on!" She ushered the slender boy out of the room, while grabbing her bag and his bag as well. Once Oliver skipped down the stairs two at a time, he slipped on his shoes. They were brand new, not worn all over the place like he always had in America. Akio ruffled his hair while passing, knocking off the hat." You can't walk around like that in school." He grinned, clearing realizing what Oliver tried to cover up. Oliver went red, grabbing the hat." I know! I'll take it off once we get there! I just need it to flatten my hair! " He cried, his fluent Japanese ringing out. Akio chuckled and took Oliver's bag of his mum and kissed her cheek." Have a good day at work." He told her and she smiled. Oliver couldn't help but smile at her smiling. It was just something he enjoyed seeing.

The next few seconds were his mum pushing his out the door and fumbling for her purse. She pulled out a one thousand yen note and handed it to Oliver. Oliver nodded at her." Thank you. Have a good day mum." He smiled at her, giving her a small wave. The school wasn't far from Oliver's house meaning he could walk each morning. The fact of a walk in the morning didn't excite him but not enough to complain. He was about to turn around until he saw his mum tear up. He sweat dropped." Oh god mum..." He went over and hugged her and she squeezed him back." Have a g-good day, sweetie.. I really hope you will." She sniffed. Oliver laughed softly." Come on, mum. I'll be late and you'll ruin your make up." He kissed her cheek and she nodded, waving at her eyes. Oliver smiled at her once more and the set off again, waving as his mum got into the car.

Oliver figured out that a lot of people prefered walking in Japan so even though he was walking alone to school, it didn't feel that way at all. There were so many people and so many different faces and voices that Oliver wasn't paying attention until someone bumped into him." Oh sor-" The person was a boy with black hair, like many other students. Oliver looked up from the ground and into the boy's eyes. The boy froze, not moving. Like he was fixated on Oliver's eyes. To the boy Oliver's eyes were the color of blue he had never seen before but that wasn't what had him staring. He just couldn't look away. They were so mesmerizing that they kept the boy in place, unmoving, unsure of what to do next until Oliver looked away." I apologies, I wasn't looking where I was going.." Oliver muttered and the boy just nodded, finally gaining strength in his limbs back. He walked forward, looking back at Oliver once.

Going in through the school gates didn't change the amount of students wandering. There was the same amount if not more! And most were taller than Oliver. The school itself had cherry blossom trees planted at the edges and older students were walking around handing out leaflets for clubs and additional lessons. Oliver grinned when he heard the word 'basketball'.


End file.
